Server Rules
Welcome to Prestige RP Server. We are glad to have you and hope you enjoy your time in the city as much as we do! Our goal with Prestige Roleplay is to have a serious and social roleplay environment that everyone can enjoy and have fun with. If that means roleplaying in legion square, running from the police or doing some illegal street racing, then the world is your playground and you can immerse yourself in it however you see fit. With that said, here are the rules that you must follow in order to not get that good ol’ banhammer. ' 'Take note that not all broken rules will get you banned, warnings/bans will be issued depending on the severity of the situation, and are always handled on a case by case basis. We’re lenient when it comes to breaking rules, maybe someone forgot a rule, or perhaps it was a grey area. We will always look into an issue before dictating an appropriate punishment. Below, you will find our server rules that everyone must read and follow while in the server: First and Foremost: * Age Requirement: The Age requirement is strictly 18+. * Stay in character at all times: If there is a problem, roleplay the scenario out and then create a ticket on Discord using the #tickets channel. * Toxicity: Being or breeding toxicity in any platform can have you removed from the community, if you have an issue address it properly, not in ways to create drama or be negative. If you want to talk, we can arrange a meeting. * Microphones: All players must have a working microphone on PUSH TO TALK. You will be removed from the server if you use an open mic and disrupt roleplay scenarios. * Third Party Coms: The use of third party coms (Discord, Skype et al) is prohibited. If you are in the city together roleplaying other people would hear you, use radios in game, use whisper/normal/shout in game appropriately. Do not use other voice chat applications to circumnavigate this. Instant Ban Offences: * Racial Slurs of ANY kind will get you banned, period. First and ONLY warning. Even within a roleplay situation any kind of racial slur no matter the reason is not allowed. * Hate speech of any kind is NOT allowed and will not be tolerated. You have been warned. * Hacking is NOT tolerated. This includes but is not limited to anyone found using mods, 3rd party software, trainers or anything related to giving you an advantage over anyone else. * If you come across a game breaking bug that gives you an advantage over others and continue to use it is called "exploiting" and will also result in a BAN. * Roleplaying sexual assault (randomly touching other players where you shouldn’t be/ rape) is not allowed and will result in a ban without appeal. Serious Offences: Powergaming, Metagaming, RDM, VDM and Combat Logging are NOT allowed. * Powergaming: is the process of forcing an advantage in a RP scenario, either by using in-game mechanics or "RolePlay," to give the other player(s) involved no opportunity to interact or defend themselves. A player can be described as a powergamer if he or she presumes or declares that his or her own action against another player character is successful without giving the other player character the freedom to act on his/her own prerogative. It gives the other people involved in that RolePlay no option but to lose. ** Please note torture roleplay especially pertaining to mutilation or limb removal is a form of powergaming. Forcing an individual to lose an appendage creates a disability that forces them to RP differently permanently. - The only time this kind of Roleplay is allowed is if you've spoken "ooc" and been given the OK from the intended victim to proceed. Any kind of Torture RP MUST follow TOS for platforms like Twitch/Mixer et al. * Metagaming: In role-playing games, a player is metagaming when they use knowledge that is not available to their character in order to change the way they play their character (usually to give them an advantage within the game), such as knowledge of drug locations for their criminal that was discovered by their cop. In general, it refers to any gaps between player knowledge and character knowledge which the player acts upon. ** Stream-sniping/Using Teamspeak to identify people and their locations is metagaming. * Random Deathmatch (RDM): Attacking another player/group without any story/roleplay leading up to it. * Vehicle Deathmatch (VDM): Deliberately running another player over without any story/roleplay leading up to it * Combat Logging: '''Combat logging is leaving when you’re in an active RP situation. This includes logging out and back in to get yourself back up, respawning on an active scene, logging out to not get caught by police etc... . If your game has frozen/crashed, please let a staff member know as soon as possible to prevent any misunderstandings. - When in an active roleplay scenario that involves the police or any type of gang war (gun fights with another gang) you must stay logged in as that character for at least 15 minutes before leaving the server or logging into another character. * '''Transferring Between Characters: You are forbidden to transfer items/money between your characters by ANY means. * Helicopters: All helicopters are blacklisted apart from those belonging to LSPD and EMS - These are for fast response government use ONLY - No player is allowed to steal these vehicles. Doing so will result in immediate action being taken against you. * Dirty Cops/EMS: Playing a corrupt city official (Someone who is selling gear uniquely available to Police and EMS while in said whitelisted job, or being paid to look the other way during criminal activity) is not allowed! Minor Offences * New Life Rule (NLR): When your character is downed and requiring medical attention (needing a revive) and you are not picked up by EMS/Police you lose the memory of the events leading up to you being incapacitated. If you are revived by EMS/Police you CAN remember these events. Streamers or players using recording software may '''not' use your body cam footage to nullify the NLR rule. The ONLY time you can use footage is when someone has broken a rule and you bring it to a staff members attention as proof.'' * Cop Baiting: Cop baiting wastes the time of the players trying to actually roleplay. Officers of the server have the permission to imprison anyone cop baiting for double the maximum sentence. (200 real life minutes). If you are sent to prison for cop baiting and you continue to do it after you are released from prison, you will be removed from the server. Examples of Cop Baiting include (but are not limited to): Firing your gun at multiple locations for no good reason, fake 911 calls to the Police line, trying to get the police to chase you because you have nothing better to do. * Fail RP: In Roleplay FailRP is a collective term used to describe situations or scenarios that ruin immersion, RP flow or exploit/abuse things that should not exist. Some of these situations or scenarios are covered by other rules (like powergaming.) Every server has different ideas on what FailRP is to them. On Prestige RP some examples of things you do that can be considered FailRP include (but are not limited to): *# Talking on the radio while handcuffed/ incapacitated *# You immediately attack/ shoot someone once EMS/PD revive you *# Repeatedly jumping to gain speed when out of stamina *# Your head pops during a custody situation and you do not immediately hand yourself in *# Failing to fear for your life when a gun is pointed at you can be considered FailRP *# Failing to value your life when interacting with crims/cops can be considered FailRP *# Attempting to interject yourself in an on going RP scenario of which you are not currently involved (i.e interfering with or intruding on an active police scenario/ kidnapping) disrupts the flow of Roleplay and therefore can be considered FailRP Character Creation * When making a character, be realistic, don’t use names that you wouldn’t normally see in the real world. Doing so will get your character deleted and you will be forced to remake your character. * When creating your character, try to come up with a backstory to go with your character, it will greatly help with the roleplay of that character and give you more depth. * Making multiple characters and deleting them to obtain the starting funds will get you an instant ban. Don’t try it; we can see the logs of how fast you're making money and where it’s coming from. OOC - Out of Character Chat * (OOC) Out of Character is to be used only when having an issue in game. I.E Being stuck in an animation/vehicle * DO NOT use OOC to ask where drug locations are, or how to do a job. * OOC may also be used when asking for an admin or mod within reason. * If you have an issue / complaint that isn't urgent but requires staff attention please use the #tickets system in Discord. DO NOT use OOC / PM a Staff member directly, the ticket system exists for a reason. Comatose * Having your player fall into a coma doesn’t mean you are required to perma-death. It means that you must stay at Pillbox Medical on that character while you roleplay being in a coma. * If you go into a coma in active roleplay with the police to try and avoid a sentence you will be detained once your comatose roleplay is complete and you will serve your time. Perma-Death * Perma Death is 100% the players choice. No one can force you to permanently kill your character. If you do want to permadeath your character because it fits a roleplay situation, please let an admin know so we can remove your character from the server and add you to the “The Wall of Death Graveyard” on Discord * If you do permadeath your character when you reroll a new character you don’t remember anything. Phone numbers, contacts, friends... Nothing. You’re new and need to roleplay your way back into the lives of people on the server. Medical Injuries * Do not speak if your injuries would cause you to be unconscious. Wait until EMS arrives to emote and /me your injuries. * Logging out to avoid waiting for an EMS is strictly prohibited and will result in a warning, you’re not only breaking rules but your're taking away roleplay from the server EMS. * Logging out to avoid waiting for the timer or to avoid paying the fee for revive is exploiting a game mechanic and is prohibited. * PD can say where they have been shot (Vest) when downed, this way they can stay on duty and continue to roleplay on the server. * Please roleplay your injuries out appropriately. Pillbox medical staff may bring you back to the hospital to treat your injuries so give them as much information as possible. EMS / Police Protections / Impersonation * You can find and use the EMS/Police clothing at the clothing store. But be warned, if reported and/or caught by the police you will be fined and imprisoned for impersonating a city official. * Pillbox medical is a safe zone for the hospital and it’s staff only, when inside the double doors. The reason this is done is because kidnapping EMS at the hospital can ruin others roleplay scenarios and immersion for others that may be involved. * Police can be kidnapped / Robbed / Killed at any time anywhere in the city. Kidnapping/harming a city official will come with a cost, if you are found guilty of these crimes the prison time and fines will be drastically increased. * When kidnapping or harming a city official, have a good roleplay reason to do so. In other words, don’t let it get out of hand and abuse it. * If you steal a government car please have a good roleplay reason for doing so. Do NOT make irreversible changes to said cars (like changing the wheels or adding neons) - EMS and Cops cannot sell their vehicles back, so making these changes has to pull the Dev team away from more important things to correct. * Robbing Cops is not allowed until further notice. - Cops are not loot boxes. * If Cops have a suspect in custody within the walls of Mission Row PD you CANNOT attack them or attempt to free the individual(s) via violence. You can however try taking a hostage and negotiating a release. Gang Activity * Gangs are not required to be registered in anyway. Any player can make a gang, and use any colors they choose. Gangs are not required to be a single color or dress the same in order to be a gang. * Registered gangs need to consist of 4 players minimum. At that point you can get a channel made for you on discord, to keep tabs on one another. * When doing crime, only 4 members of the gang may be involved when it comes to criminal scenarios, for instance bank robberies, hostage situations etc. * Any criminal activity even outside of a gang can only be done in groups of 4 as well. Example: 2 members from one gang and 2 members from another, 4 people total in an encounter period. * When using the in game radio with the /radio command. You can have as many people as you want in that channel, just keep the scenario maximum in mind. * GANG WAR: - Gang wars happen, however if you are at war with gang(s) in the city and you want to take lethal action against another gang/member you are still beholden to the RDM rule - Meaning you absolutely MUST say something to initiate RP PRIOR to attacking said player(s). ** First of all, the same rules apply for gang wars as to any scenario, with a few exceptions. ** The 4 man per scenario stays in place. However, if your gang consists of more then 4 players, and you are all together when a rival attacks, you can all participate in fighting off the attack. ** The attacking faction however will be limited to a 4 man maximum. ** Switching members out during a scenario can be tricky, and is until further notice prohibited. ** Initiation to a gang war can be done in a variety of ways. Most common is a verbal disagreement. It ends where your imagination does, and how far you take the RP. Its always better to have reason, and a good story behind motivation for a war. Pre gained knowledge about turf, drugs, crime, can be anything. ** Gang wars are to be turn based. This means once a rival gang attacks you, and the scenario ends, the "defending" gang gets to retaliate. However, there is a 2 hour cool-down period between turns. This is to keep the roleplay interesting, let players injuries heal ,not overwhelm city authorities, and not create a shoot on sight atmosphere. *** The 2 hour period is not a given that you have to retaliate after said 2 hours. You can take as much time as you like to plan your retaliation/scenario. It just means the rival gang cannot attack you in this time. *** Now, the best wars mature over time. It gives the city time to breathe, and stories time to progress. Yes, even gang wars can have complicated stories behind them. *** Should you feel the need for a break, or to put an end to the war, contact the opposing gangs leader. Set a parley, which means you can speak terms to end the war/take a break. *** These understandings are to be binding. Please make note of said arrangements on your gangs discord pages. *** If you lose a scenario regarding gang warfare, take the L. Its part of the fun, win or lose. DO NOT under any circumstances, bother staff members with DM's. If you have a problem with another player, make a ticket. If you LOSE YOU LOSE. DO NOT GO OOC IN GAME. We will write you up for this, and too many of these will result in a ban. *** At the same time, staff is also NOT to interfere in these situations. Let it play out, so we don't create biased situations, by "protecting" certain gangs. *** The reason these rules are in place is to prevent others on the server from getting overwhelmed. We understand that some gangs are going to have more than 4 people but at the end of the day we all here to have fun as we try to make it as fair as possible for everyone Robbing players / Heists / Demands / Hostages. * When robbing other players, you cannot force them to take money out of their banks. Anything on their person is fair game. * When making demands to a Police Officer during a roleplay heist or Robbery you must have a hostage to make demands. 1 hostage = 1 demand - You can have as many hostages as you want per roleplay scenario. * Under NO circumstances are vehicles of ANY sort to be driven into robbable buildings, i.e Banks and the Jewellery Store! * Free passage will only be given to ONE vehicle. We do not allow multiple vehicles to be used for an initial getaway. If you later split up into multiple vehicles that is fine. But only 1 vehicle per active on scene robbery is allowed. * A maximum of 4 players per robbery are allowed, hostages not included. When police arrive on scene, make sure to communicate with the police with your demands. * At no point are players allowed to just open fire on police that show up to a scene, this is considered RDM and roleplay must happen before hand. * When asked how many people are in the building, the players are required to tell the officers how many but are not required to tell them where they are. * Players are allowed to have another team outside the bank, away from the sight of the scene that they can meet up with or use for distractions on your getaways. When it comes to a secondary team make sure you do it correctly, if team A gets into a gunfight for some reason with the police, team B is not allowed to join in on that gunfight. * When making demands to the police in a robbery you can demand anything you like. Money, free passage or anything that you can think of really. If what your asking for is out of reach, meaning it's just not something they can give you at the time it’s up to the officers on scene to negotiate a new deal until both parties come to an agreement. This is purely roleplay based and should be roleplayed to the best of both parties abilities. If you're asking for something absurd maybe try a different approach and bring down your price or whatever it is your asking for to be something more reasonable. Please use your best judgement Please note Rules are consistently re-evaluated by the staff and updated where appropriate. While these rules are subject to change. Staff will always notify the community via the Discord server of Rule changes. However it is the responsibility of the player to keep themselves familiar with the server rules and how they come into play. ' '''''